


The Seekers

by MrGrayson24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP without Porn, Prefects' Bathroom, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Wands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGrayson24/pseuds/MrGrayson24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry catches Viktor and Cedric in the prefects bathroom one night and Cedric uses as an opportunity to exploit the Gryffindor. PWP M/M Don't read it if you don't like plotless porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Seeking Pleasure  
Rating: NC-17  
Chapter: 1/?  
Pairing: Cedric/Viktor/Harry  
Warnings: Pure slash fiction. If you are uncomfortable with mature acts between men, please do not read.   
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of Warner Brothers and JK Rowling, I own nothing. This is a work of fiction 

 

Harry Potter lay in his four-poster bed, curtains drawn, eyes wide open in the middle of the night. He heard his best friend, red headed Ron Weasley snoring in the bed next to him but Harry’s thoughts were worlds away from his best friends loud intake of breath shattering the otherwise deafening silence that filled the castle. 

Harry rolled over in his bed and contemplated how he was going to prepare for the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament, which was being held in a couple days. A large gold egg Harry had recovered from the first task sat ominously on his nightstand, Harry no closer to figuring out its secrets. Harry grunted in frustration, trying to imagine what message the egg could hold and hoped that he figured it out soon. He was already the youngest competitor; he didn’t want to seem like a joke to his school, Hogwarts, and the two visiting wizarding schools. 

 

Morning came and Harry hadn’t gotten any sleep. He pulled back the curtains from his bed and noticed Ron doing the same.   
“You look terrible, mate.” Ron said, looking at Harry’s tired face. “Any progress on the egg?”

Harry shook his head. “Every time I open it, it just screams.”

Ron shuddered slightly at the thought. He had been in the room when Harry first opened the egg and the shrill screams that had emanated from it were hardly erased from his memories. “We’ll figure something out.” Ron said encouragingly. “Maybe you can even ride your broom again.”

Harry managed a smile. He hoped Ron was right but knew he probably wasn’t. There was a slim chance that the challenges would be set up in a way where he would be able to use the same strategy twice. If only he could figure out what the egg was trying to tell him. He looked at the egg again and shook his head. “We better ask Hermione to keep looking, maybe we missed something.”

Ron gave his friend a nod and stood up to head to the bathroom. Harry fell back onto his bed and grunted to himself. He had done well during the first task, what were the chances he could get through the second one?

His prayers were answered in the last way he expected. Cedric Diggory, his Hufflepuff competitor in tournament, came up to him on the bridge leading from the castle to the grounds outside. 

“Try taking a bath.” Cedric had told him. He had suggested the Prefects bathroom so Harry had taken his egg into the bath later that night. 

After a rather uncomfortable naked interaction with Moaning Myrtle, Harry had discovered the secret of the egg; it had to be listened to underwater. It told him that something would be taken from him and that it would take an hour underwater to retrieve it, something Harry had no idea how to do. 

It was a little while later when Harry started to make his way out of the enormous bath. He pushed himself out of the water, it rippling down his now developing body. For a fourteen year old, Harry had managed to build quite a bit of muscle from his Quidditch practices.

He grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off when he heard the door open to the bathroom. Harry quickly threw the invisibility cloak around himself, scooping up his clothes and crouched in a corner, hidden from view. 

In came Cedric Diggory and the Bulgarian champion / professional Quidditch player Viktor Krum. Harry knitted his eyebrows, wondering what business the two of them would have together in the bathroom at such a late hour. 

“You said if I came, you would show me how to use the egg.” Viktor said in broken English, an egg identical to Harry’s underneath his arm. Cedric smiled to himself. 

“I said I would show you if you made it worth my while.” Cedric grabbed Viktor’s hand and led it to his crotch, moving Viktor’s hand up and down his growing bulge. Viktor rolled his eyes but didn’t move his hand away or back up when Cedric slowly closed the distance between the two of them. Cedric leaned in close to Viktor, so close he was almost breathing in his ear. “Maybe if we’re lucky, Potter will walk in.”

Viktor seemed to like the idea because he moaned slightly. Harry stared at the two teenagers in front of his with his mouth agape. Two of the most desirable boys in school were getting it on in the prefects bathroom and Harry got a front row seat. Lost in his thoughts, Harry missed Viktor slipping his hand into Cedric’s pants and grabbing his sizeable length but he heard when Cedric issued a deep growl.

“You do this for your boys on the team?” Cedric asked seductively, starting to rub Viktor’s nipples through his sweater. Viktor groaned and pulled his hand out of Cedric’s pants and worked on unbuttoning them. Another smile spread over Cedric’s face as he let go of Viktor’s nipples and watched as Viktor unzipped the other seekers pants. 

Cedric placed his hand on the top of Viktor’s head and pushed downward, Viktor falling to his knees. “Why don’t you get a better view?”

Viktor looked directly at the open fly of Cedric’s crotch and his mouth watered slightly while he rolled the egg a little ways away from them. While Viktor didn’t suck cock often, he didn’t shy away from it when it was offered, especially when it was such a fine specimen as Cedric Diggory. 

Viktor peeled the pants back and pulled them down Cedric’s legs. Viktor’s erection throbbed in his pants when he saw the tight black briefs Cedric was wearing and a huge sausage outline inside of them. 

“Big enough for you?” Cedric laughed, looking at Viktor’s surprised face. Cedric’s dick was huge, it was part of the reason he was so cocky. While all the girls supposed Cho was the lucky girl getting Cedric’s dick it was actually all of the boys in the locker room, mainly the lower classmen that begged for Cedric’s dick constantly and often he appeased them. On more than one occasion Cedric had found an audience of his male peers, gathered around his bed as he speared a second year from behind, the young boy below him gasping to take his cock. But it wasn’t just the younger boys Cedric fucked; it was anybody that was willing to take his dick. Cedric never had a problem finding some boy to service his tool but the second Cedric saw Viktor, he knew that he had to have him. It was merely a matter of waiting, waiting for the right moment where he could leverage sex and the egg had been the perfect excuse. Originally he had planned on fucking Harry Potter but his plans quickly changed when Viktor hadn’t figured out the secret of the egg either. He had years to get into Potter’s hole and he wanted to get Viktor before the Tournament was over. 

Viktor reached up and ran his hand along the throbbing shaft that was encased in Cedric’s briefs. A small drop of pre cum had left a wet mark in his underwear, a mark that seemed to be getting bigger. Viktor sat up and slowly started to suck on the wet spot, feeling the huge tip of Cedric’s cock beneath the fabric. 

“Fuck!” Cedric moaned, throwing his head back, Viktor sucked harder. Cedric started to unbutton his shirt, only far enough where he was able to pinch his nipples beneath his white button up shirt, his strong chest heaving with the new sensation on his monster shaft. 

Harry was lost in a state of arousal at this point. He couldn’t remember a time when men had turned him on but they were certainly doing the trick now, according to the ranging boner he had. Only wrapped in a towel, Harry reached beneath and ran his index finger up and down his cock, afraid that if he over stimulated himself, he would cum. So, gently, he massaged his 7-inch shaft, letting small moans escape his lips but too quite for the boys on the other side of the room to hear. While stroking his dick, Harry could feel his pre cum pool on his fingers. Then he had a nasty thought. If Viktor Krum was enjoying it so much… Harry brought his dripping finger to his mouth and ran his tongue along the length, tasting his own salty liquid and loving it. 

“Enough.” Cedric said to Viktor, looking down at him. “I want you on my cock.”

Viktor took the order quietly, pulling down Cedric underwear and Cedric’s mammoth cock falling onto his face. Harry had to hold back a huge moan when he saw the beauty that was Cedric’s penis. It was extremely long, almost 9 inches and incredibly thick with a tip that leaked mass amounts of pre cum. There were heavy balls that hung below, now on Viktor’s chin that were covered in light hair and begging to have the cum sucked out of them. 

Cedric grabbed his heavy dick and rubbed it across Viktor’s face, leaving a small clear trail in its wake. Viktor didn’t seem to mind much, but on the contrary, licked whatever pre cum made it close to his mouth. 

Placing the head of his dick at the entrance to Viktor’s mouth, they made eye contact with each other. “You ready for this?” Cedric asked, pushing the head of his dick slightly into Viktor’s mouth. Viktor, not breaking eye contact with Cedric, slowly started to suck on the head that was slowly sliding through his lips. Cedric laughed. “I guess that means yes.” 

Viktor grunted in response, as the shaft was pushed further and further down his throat. At about 5 inches, Viktor worried that he wouldn’t be able to get the dick down and at 7 inches, Cedric’s engorged prick was already pocking the back of his throat. Due to the thickness, it was cutting off his air supply but he kept pushing forward, the dick head sliding down his throat. 

“You didn’t tell me you could deep throat!” Cedric moaned and grabbed the back of Viktor’s head, pushing him even further down. Viktor started to cough, the dick penetrating his throat but Cedric didn’t let up until his pubes were plastered on Viktor’s face. “That’s it.” Cedric moaned, slowly pulling Viktor’s head back and pushing him viscously back down. 

Viktor’s cock had grown to it’s full hardness in the mean time, pushing past the waste band of his pants and was painted the underside of his washboard abs with his own copious amount of pre cum. With his massive hands, Viktor reached under Cedric and used one thick finger to rub against Cedric’s hairless hole and with his other, teased the head of his own cock. 

“Bring it out, baby.” Cedric said, lost in lust as he saw Viktor play with himself. “I want to make sure you earn that eg- uh! Oh Merlin!” Cedric screamed out. Viktor pushed his finger past the threshold of Cedric’s tight ass, making the Hufflepuff’s golden boy bury his cock even further down his throat. “Feel’s so good…” Cedric whispered. 

Harry was a wreck. From his corner, he massaged his cock slowly, eating his pre cum and watched the scene play out in front of him. Still covered in the cloak, Harry sat on his knees; the towel pooled around him and he slowly rubbed his cock up and down, trying to keep quite. It was when Cedric started to rock between Viktor’s mouth and finger, fucking himself that Harry let out his loudest moan yet, causing the two victors to pause. 

“What was that?” Cedric asked, holding Viktor’s head, looking around. “It sounded like it came from…” Cedric looked right at the corner where Harry Potter sat, aroused and nervous that he had been found out. Cedric laced his fingers into Viktor’s hair, pulling him off his oversized organ. “Get naked.” Cedric said firmly and started to slowly walk to the corner of the bathroom. 

Harry looked around himself for an exit but there wasn’t one. If Cedric continued his path, he would walk right into Harry and everything would be ruined. He remained still during Cedric’s approach with Viktor watching, giving his bulge a couple squeezes.

Right before Cedric walked into Harry, he reached forward and grasped at the air, pulling the invisibility cloak of off Gryffidor’s youngest seeker. 

“Looks like we have a fan.” Cedric smiled, turning to Viktor who had just pulled off his pants, standing there in his tight white underwear. Harry looked between the two boys, nervous about what they were going to do. Cedric looked over Harry’s naked body and hard cock and his dick gave a visible twitch, a twitch that Harry couldn’t help but notice. 

“Why don’t you join us?” Cedric questioned, holding out his hand for Harry. Dumfounded, Harry grasped his classmate’s hand and pulled himself up, his cock swaying in front of him. Without waiting for an answer, Cedric led Harry over to Viktor and ran his hand down the side of Harry’s abdomen. Harry twitched slightly but didn’t move away from the hand, enjoying the sensation. Viktor didn’t seem too bothered that somebody was watching them and Cedric was used to it so they welcomed Harry easily. Cedric almost laughed out loud at how well this was working out. He was about to get two of the most famous wizarding students to service him and that thought alone aroused him to no end. 

“Alright Potter, now that you’ve seen us,” Cedric gave Harry’s cock a quick stroke, “why don’t you give us a little show?”

Harry didn’t know how to respond and doubt started to cloud his mind. “I.. um… I don’t know if…” Harry looked between both boys but neither of their expressions changed. 

Cedric continued to stroke Harry’s cock. “It seems part of you wants to.” He half whispered to Harry who had started a low moan as he felt much needed pressure on his aching dick. Lost momentarily in lust, Harry whispered back. “What do you want me to do?”

Before answering, Cedric took his other hand and felt Harry’s tight, hairless hole. He looked at Viktor whose bulge was extremely noticeable in his underwear and came up with an idea. “You have your wand Harry?” Cedric questioned. 

Harry nodded slightly, getting lost in the feeling of Cedric jerking his dick. His eyes flew open when the stroking stopped. “I want you to get your wand,” Cedric said coolly, “and I want you to fuck yourself with it.”

Sparks shot through Harry at the thought of fucking himself with his own wand. While it was something he had never thought of, the idea now seemed like the hottest thing he had ever heard. Before Harry could say anything back, Cedric grabbed Harry’s cock again. “Just go get it.”

Harry begrudgingly left the pleasuring hand and sauntered over to his discarded clothes where his wand waited in his pocket. When he turned back around, he saw Cedric grabbing Viktor by the wrist and leading him over to a small bench on the far side of the room. Harry followed them but Cedric gave him a look that made him stop. “You stay there.” He said in a low voice. “And Viktor, I think I said naked.”

Viktor rolled his eyes, amused at the dominating streak that Cedric was showing. He put his hand on either side of his boxer briefs and pulled them down to his ankles, kicking them off and casting them into the corner with the rest of Harry’s stuff. Harry’s eyes instantly located Viktor’s dick pointing in front of him. It was extremely thick and of a decent length. A small trail of pre cum was leaking and forming a pool at his feet. 

“You.” Cedric looked at Harry, “Show us how accommodating that ass can be.” Cedric sat down on the bench and positioned Viktor between his legs, ready to get him back to sucking. “And you were doing a good job before.” Cedric said to the man between his knees and pushed his face back into his crotch. Harry started to watch again when he heard Cedric clear his throat. 

Harry grasped his wand and thought about how he was going to do this. Nothing had ever entered his ass before but he could already feel it twitching to be filled. The smile that was spread across Cedric’s face mixed with unmistakable lust was enough for Harry to be driven to the end of sexual madness. Harry got on all fours, his ass facing Cedric and lined the wand up with his hole, hoping he didn’t look too silly. 

Cedric moaned, Viktor had gone back to deep throating but he didn’t take his eyes away from Harry. Harry was starting to feel stupid with his ass open and vulnerable but he wanted in on whatever Cedric had to offer. Slowly, Harry inserted the tip of his want into his virgin hole, which was rough. Harry cringed. 

“Lubricus” Harry said silently, feeling a large amount of warm lubricant entering his tender hole from the tip of his wand. Harry sighed in relief and continued to insert the wand into his anus, starting to feel pleasure mixed with the pain. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Cedric looking at him with a hunger he had never seen. 

“More.” Cedric ordered. Harry knew he wanted him to take more of the wand but Viktor seemed to think the comment was directed at him. With amazing skill, Viktor quickly moved up and down Cedric’s entire cock, his lips meeting Cedric’s pubes each time. Cedric moaned out but raised an eyebrow at Harry, daring him to keep going. 

Harry’s cock had never been harder and from his position, the tip gently rubbed against the cold tile of the bathroom floor while he arched his back to make his hole more inviting to the foreign object. Inserting the wand further into his tunnel, a small amount of sweat started to accumulate over his body, his pale white skin shining as his muscles clenched. Cedric was sure he had never seen anything hotter in his life and it was only Viktor’s skilled blowjob that kept Cedric from jumping up and fucking Harry. 

Pushing the wand into his crack and pulling it out about half way, Harry started to develop a rhythm of fucking himself. It began to feel incredible and Harry already planned to do it again at a later time. Leaning forward, Harry put his forehead onto the tile, keeping his ass in the air and started spewing out low moans as his wand was sucked into his ass. Suddenly, Harry pushed his wand further in and hit something, something that made him scream loudly in pleasure.   
“Looks like Dumbledore’s Model Student found his prostate Krum.” Cedric laughed while Harry shuddered on the ground in front of them. Viktor pulled off Cedric’s cock but continued to stroke it. He looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Harry still fucking himself with vigor, it was clear he was starting to love it. Viktor loved the show and wished that it were he instead of the wand, pounding the virginity out of Harry Potter. To suppress his desires, he went back to Cedric’s cock, sucking it with added enthusiasm. 

Cedric was about to explode in Viktor’s mouth so he pulled the Bulgarian off his dick and pressed his face into his balls, not breaking eye contact with Harry’s hole. He couldn’t believe his luck as the most famous young wizard alive tightened his well-muscled ass as the long piece of wood pushed further inside of him. Quidditch work out had given Harry a phenomenal body for somebody so young and Cedric admired it as small drops of sweat trickled down his well-muscled butt. 

Viktor pressed his nose against Cedric’s shaft and inhaled his sent, running his tongue along the seam of Cedric’s scrotum. “Harry, come here.” The Hufflepuff called firmly. Harry started to pull the wand out, groaning as he did and whimpering at the loss. “Wait.” Cedric said and Harry stopped what he was doing immediately. “Leave it in.”

With shaking legs, Harry angled himself up, clenching his butt cheeks to keep the wand in place and walked over, standing in front of Cedric.

If from far away had turned Harry on, being close to these two beautiful athletes was nearly enough for him to cum on the spot. Viktor had started alternating between Cedric’s balls, giving Harry a perfect view of the glistening shaft that protruded from Cedric’s tight body. Harry eye’s scanned Cedric, sitting on the bench, his school white shirt partly opened and covered in sweat, occasionally groaning in please from Viktor’s talented mouth. 

Cedric patted the space next to him and motioned Harry to sit. At first Harry didn’t know how he would accomplish this with his wand firmly wedged inside his tight hole, rubbing his insides with each movement and making his breath unsteadily. “How do I…” Harry started to ask. 

Cedric smiled, “Over the side” and motioned to Harry’s butt.

Slowly, Harry angled himself down on the bench next to Cedric, Viktor eyeing him as he went. After a moment of settling himself in, he sat next to Cedric with his ass over the side of the bench and Cedric running his hands over Harry’s nipples, twisting them slightly. “I want you to watch Viktor.” Cedric said. “You’re up next.”

Harry wanted to make sure he could make Cedric feel good so he started to analyze Viktor’s technique. Viktor took this as an opportunity to show off and removed himself from Cedric’s balls and moved to the engorged, red tip of the long dick. Before lowering his mouth on the pulsing shaft, Viktor looked Harry in the eyes and pushed his tongue into Cedric’s slit, scooping out the pre cum, showing it to Harry on his tongue and then swallowing it with a gulp. Cedric giggled to himself, loving what a cock slut Viktor was becoming as their encounter wore on.

Blushing, Harry slowly moved his hand to Cedric’s leg, making his first move of the night. Cedric’s smile broadened, happy that Harry was starting to warm up to them. Stroking his thigh, Harry reached down between his legs and started fucking himself with his wand again, groaning, continually hit his prostate.

“Why don’t you let me do that?” Cedric asked. Turning his head, Harry saw Cedric only inches from his face. Cedric leaned forward and started to kiss the shaggy headed boy, groaning into his mouth as Viktor continued his sucking. It was Harry’s first kiss and he was happy it was with the handsome boy. They continued moving their lips together when Harry felt something warm and wet against his lips. Before he could open his mouth to allow Cedric’s tongue inside, Cedric pushed the wand harshly into Harry’s ass, making him gasp and granting Cedric access to his mouth. 

Cedric couldn’t be more turned on; both boys were becoming putty in his hands. He made out with Harry, raising his hips slightly, feeding Viktor his meaty cock. It was a mumble from the smaller boy that made Cedric stop, otherwise he could have spent forever like this. 

“What was that?” Cedric asked, twisting Harry’s wand. Harry moaned and mumbled something again. “I can’t hear you baby.” Cedric said. 

“Harder.” Harry said self-consciously. Viktor smiled around Cedric’s cock, it seemed he wasn’t the only one with slutty tendencies. Cedric happily obliged Harry’s request, pushing the wand in harder and faster, the lubrication making it easy for Cedric to fuck him. Harry jumped but groaned, throwing his head back and arching his back as best he could without falling off the bench. This gave Cedric the perfect opportunity to latch on to Harry’s nipple and bite it slightly, making Harry’s knees tremor. 

Cedric unlatched himself momentarily. “Watch Viktor.” He returned to swirling his tongue around the small nub. 

It was difficult but Harry opened his eyes slightly, Viktor slightly obscured by his foggy glasses. Viktor was running his hands over Cedric’s thighs, moving over Harry’s hand as well, slurping up and down leaving spit on the member. Cedric thrust the wand into his new bottom one last time before pulling it out completely. Harry stopped his writhing and looked at Cedric with a disappointedly, his chest heaving. 

“Why don’t you give Viktor a hand?” Cedric put his hand behind Harry’s head, grasping his hair slightly and slid him down the bench so he was on his knees next to Viktor. Cedric threw the wand aside. Viktor moved over, giving Harry room between Cedric’s legs. Without the wand inside of him, Harry found it much easier to move although he craved to have his ass filled again. 

Sliding in next to Viktor, Harry took a good long look at Cedric’s dick. Cedric was used to twinks adoring his cock so let Harry take his time. It was such a turn on watching a virgin take in a cock at close range for the first time.  
Harry suddenly wanted nothing more than to have Cedric deep inside his mouth. He leaned forward carefully and lapped at the tip the way he had seen Viktor do earlier, savoring the taste of Cedric’s pre cum. It was a little saltier than his own but he preferred it. Viktor leaned aside, running his finger over Harry’s hole and watched with Cedric as the boy-who-lived got his first taste of cock. 

Latching his mouth around the tip, Harry sucked gently, basking in the groan that emulated from Cedric’s throat. In an effort to keep quiet, Cedric bit his lip harshly but watched Harry grasp his cock and jerk it, keeping the tip in his mouth and sucking out the pre cum. 

Cedric looked at Viktor and smiled. “He’s a natural.” Viktor smiled back, used Cedric’s muscular leg to pull himself up and took Cedric’s lips with his own. Harry paused his sucking for a moment, watching the two boys make out but kept jerking the Champions cock. Without breaking the kiss, Cedric rubbed Harry’s head to encourage him to keep going. Harry happily obliged. Meanwhile, Viktor pulled himself fully onto the bench and set himself on his knees next to Cedric. 

“Suck me.” He said bluntly. Cedric reached forward and grasped Viktor firmly. It curved slightly upward and just by touching it, Cedric’s hand was covered in pre cum. He bent over and took the shaft in one swift movement all the way to the root. His years in the Hufflepuff house had trained him well. He briefly recalled a younger version of himself, on his knees, in front of the Head Boy in his second year, greedily milking his thick cock. 

Cedric bobbed his head up and down, letting Viktor slide down his throat easily. Taking his soaked hand, Cedric held it in front of Harry who was concentrating on getting as much of Cedric into his mouth as possible. Seeing Cedric’s fingers in front of his face, Harry pulled off the tip with a loud pop and started sucking Cedric’s pre cum covered fingers. 

Without Cedric instructing him, Harry leaned forward and took one of Viktor’s low hanging balls into his mouth. In this position, Harry was leaning over Cedric to get to Viktor, there cocks moving against each other and slapping pre cum all over Cedric’s shirt. The blond boy pulled off Viktor’s dick and started to lick the side of the shaft, making room for Harry. Harry let the ball drop from his mouth and tilted his head to put the side of the member to his lips. He darted his tongue out, tasting Viktor’s cock and could feel Cedric’s breath against his face. Cedric really started to get into it, making out with the side of Viktor’s cock so Harry started to do the same, trying his best to learn what made men feel good.

Eventually, the two of them were making out with the dick between them and it was driving Viktor crazy. His hands were massaging his ass, helping him push his hips forward so the boys could get as much of him as possible. 

They stayed like that for a while, Harry and Cedric sucking Viktor, each taking turns on his dick. When it was Cedric’s turn, Harry would analyze his technique like how his lips covered his teeth or how he made sure to salivate as much as possible so his lips glided up and down with ease. When it was Harry’s turn, Cedric would push his head down as far as it would go without Harry gagging and occasionally he just kept pushing. Cedric played with his cock, grabbing it by the base and slapping it about, hitting against Harry’s leg, leaving pre cum splatter on the trembling thigh. 

Soon, Viktor had to stop them before he came. Sliding his dick out of Cedric’s mouth, Viktor sat next to Cedric and Harry stood up fully, standing up right between Cedric’s legs. Cedric stroked his cock and grabbed Viktor’s face, pulling him into a deep kiss. “Why don’t you go prepare our boy?” He asked. Viktor nodded, stood up and stood behind Harry and putting his hand on his neck. 

“Go forward.” He said in a deep voice. Harry leaned forward between Cedric’s legs, coming face-to-face with the massive cock yet again.

“Ready to show me what you learned?” Cedric smiled at Harry, hitting Harry’s face lightly with his dick. Harry chased the cock, wanting to show Cedric what a good cocksucker he could be. He wrapped his lips around the tip and took Cedric as far as he could go, about 5 inches before he started to spit up. Cedric offered encouraging words. “You got it, such a good little slut.”

Just as he was starting to get into it, Harry felt Viktor’s finger back against his hole, pushing against his tight rose bud, gaining entrance and sliding his finger all the way in. Harry groaned into Cedric’s dick. Viktor’s finger was only a little thicker than the end of his wand so Harry didn’t feel uncomfortable, he felt perfectly full. Then Viktor added another finger and Harry started to love the sensation even more. Viktor didn’t stop when he tensed though, instead ignored Harry’s twitching back and started to scissor his fingers, stretching the seekers hole. 

Harry screamed out, pulling himself off of Cedric’s dick. He put his head on Cedric’s pelvis and groaned into it, flinching from Viktor’s fingers but confusing himself when he found himself pushing back on them. 

“Take it slow.” Cedric said. He wanted Harry but he wanted him to enjoy when he fucked him and he wouldn’t be able to if it hurt. 

“I want it.” Harry groaned into Cedric’s thigh. Cedric and Viktor laughed and Viktor added another finger to try and satisfy Harry’s new need to be filled. Harry didn’t move his head from Cedric’s hip but he grasped the cock and stroked it while rocking back onto Viktor’s fingers. “More!” Harry yelled out, surprising even himself. Viktor raised his eyebrow to Cedric who gave him a wicked nod. Viktor put four fingers inside of Harry and really started to finger him, alternating between fast strokes and slow ones. 

Cedric stopped Harry’s hand and pulled his fingers off his cock. Harry looked up at him and Viktor stopped what he was doing. “Time to switch places.” Viktor followed Cedric’s instructions completely out of lust, the egg long since leaving his mind. Harry winced as the fingers were pulled out of him and he stood up straight for a second, stretching his muscles that had started to tense. Cedric went around Harry back and wrapped his arm around him, moving him toward the bathtub, unbuttoning and throwing off his shirt as he went. Cedric let him go and waded into the water, Harry following him quickly. Cedric stopped at the bottom of the small stairs that protruded from the side of the pool and turned around, stopping Harry in his tracks. Cedric flipped Harry around without saying a word and was greeted with the side of Viktor, feet in the water, stroking his cock. 

Harry understood where Cedric wanted him so he resumed his position of leaning forward, the hot water keeping his back from aching and giving his slightly sore hole some relief. Cedric pushed Harry’s head down onto Viktor’s cock, anxious to get inside his hole but he didn’t want Harry screaming out. Lining his cock up with Harry’s virgin ass, Cedric pushed forward slowly, inserting the tip. 

Starting to feel his walls expanding, Harry tried to push himself off of Viktor but his held was held firmly in place. All he could do was groan into Viktor’s dick and try not to gag. 

“Fucking tight, isn’t he?” Cedric watched his cock enter Harry, pushing each inch at an extremely slow pace. It didn’t matter to him if Harry was a virgin; he was going to take all of him. All of his other fuck buddies had, he wasn’t going to make any new rules now. But Harry didn’t want him to stop. He was living for the sensation of Cedric sliding his pole far up inside of him, his ass quivering to accommodate the intruder. And Viktor had found a steady pace to face fuck the smaller boy, a pace that had his balls hitting Harry’s chin with each upward stroke. 

Finally, Harry could feel Cedric’s pelvis pressing against his ass and he knew that he had taken him all the way. A small wave of pride washed over him. He had successfully taken his first cock and he already knew he would be wanting more.   
Cedric groaned, pulling about 2 inches of his shaft out before ramming it back in, hitting Harry’s prostate. That’s when Harry lost it. If it felt good having the wand up his chute, getting fucked by Cedric was the best thing that had ever happened to him. “Look at him Viktor. He loves it.” Cedric laughed, pulling out a little more. Viktor pushed his hips up more than usual, gagging Harry. Both dominating boys laughed. 

After a few minutes, they had finally entered a rhythm. Cedric would pull himself all the way out of Harry, leaving only the tip and thrust back in. This would cause Harry to take all of Viktor’s cock, which he was now sucking like a maniac.   
“You like this huh? Gryffindor slut. Maybe you can teach Weasley all your new tricks?” The Hufflepuff moaned, burying himself inside of Harry again. Harry’s eyes flew open at the suggestion. Maybe he could. When he thought about it, Ron was just as hot as the guys who were fucking him now. Making a mental note to get Ron to fuck him, Harry went back to Viktor’s dick, which was now close to releasing it’s seed. 

Viktor started to moan loudly, supporting himself with his arms behind him and thrusting his rock hard cock into Harry Potter’s mouth. Judging from his breathing, Cedric and Harry knew he was about to cum. Never having swallowed cum before, Harry didn’t know if he should. Thankfully, as Viktor’s thrusts increased, he held Harry’s head down to keep him from pulling off his cock. 

“Fuck!” Viktor boomed out, squirting his cum into Harry’s eager mouth. At first, Harry couldn’t believe how much cum was erupting from Viktor. It squirted quickly from the slit and filled Harry’s mouth so fast that Harry started to cough. Viktor removed his hand, letting Harry catch his breath. But Viktor kept cumming, painting jizz all over Harry’s face, completely covering his glasses and long black hair. After what seemed like a gallon of cum, Harry’s face was drenched and what was left dripped down the shaft and into Viktor’s pubic hair.

Cedric started to fuck Harry with increased vigor. Viktor laid back in post orgasmic glow and Harry cleaned off his cock, finding the taste of cum the most delicious thing he had ever had. Every once in a while, Cedric would shout obscenities, feeling completely at home inside of Harry. After a couple minutes, his thrusts increased. “I’m going to shoot inside of you Potter. Get ready to be blasted.” With one final and harsh thrust, Cedric shot inside of Harry, completely flooding his insides. Harry screamed out, falling into the feeling of cum shooting inside of him. 

“Yes!” He screamed. Cedric continued to stuff him, the cum gushing out of Harry’s bowels and into the water. Trying to catch his breath, Cedric kept his cock inside of Harry and grasped Harry’s dick. It only took a couple of tugs before Harry was coming too, his entire world exploding behind his eyes.


	2. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Harry has been exposed to Krum and Cedric's little games, they're ready to take him to the next level.

Harry had gotten used to this position, he had been in it for almost two hours as Cedric “trained him”. Every night, he had to sneak out of the Gryffindor common room, throwing some half baked excuse at Ron for why he had to go and within an hour Cedric had him in some sexual position, his cock drilling Harry from whatever angle. Tonight he was on his hands and knees while Cedric played with his hole. 

“Ah!” Harry screamed as Cedric slid another ice cube into him. A cock ring had been secured around the base of his cock. 

“Does that feel good?” Cedric purred from behind him. “Better than the beads?”

Harry nodded quickly, feeling the ice cube melt inside of him. Truth was, everything that Cedric had put in him had felt good from the cucumber to the dildo but he knew the only thing that could truly satisfy him sat between Cedric’s strong thighs. At several points throughout the evening, Harry had tried to ease himself onto Cedric but the blond had delayed him, holding both of their releases until Harry couldn’t contain himself. There had been many times over the last couple of weeks that Harry thought he was going to pass out from anticipation. 

While picturing what it would be like to have Cedric inside him, Harry felt Cedric’s tongue rub against his now dripping hole. “You always taste so good.” Cedric said before going back for another swipe. This excited Harry, Cedric’s rim jobs were always followed by fantastic fucks. “Did Krum play with you today?”

Harry had to think to himself for a minute. Since their first night in the prefect’s bathroom, he found any excuse to meet with the other seekers and more often then not they obliged him. Cedric had fucked Harry several times in various closets around the castle, holding Harry’s hair in his fist, making him beg for his cum. But Krum preferred to take him back to his private room on the Durmstrang boat and take his time, it was there Harry had first gotten rimmed. “Ye-ss.” Harry hissed. Krum had fed Harry his load out behind the Herbology room earlier that afternoon. 

“And how was our favorite Bulgarian?” Cedric said. It was one of his favorite games to play, to keep Harry talking. It amused and turned him on when Harry had to think through is pleasure. 

Harry didn’t hear him, he was too concerned with the pointer finger that was circling his hole. He slowly tried to push back on it but it was taken away. “How was Krum?” Harry stopped pushing back, he knew it wouldn’t do any good. 

“Good.” He said bluntly.

Cedric put his finger back to Harry’s entrance. The boy who lived did everything he could to not impale himself on it. The bed nearly shook with the force of Harry’s trembling nerves. “Did he fuck you?” The finger was pushed in further. 

Harry shook his head. “Not my arse.”

Cedric laughed to himself. Harry had learned quite a lot the last couple of weeks and he took pleasure in the innocence that was quickly disappearing from Harry’s eyes. Cedric sat up on his knees and opened Harry’s cheeks, exposing his wet hole. “Did he feed you his load?” Cedric was near explosion just from listening to what his peer had done to the younger boy. 

“Yes, in the garden.” Harry muttered, feeling both of Cedric’s thumbs work their way inside of him, stretching him. 

Cedric withdrew his thumbs and started to line his cock head up with Harry’s hole, rubbing it against the entrance. He hissed through his teeth, it was cold. “How did he taste?”

Harry was to pre occupied with the pre cum that was being spread against him.

“Harry?” Cedric asked coolly, slapping his cock against Harry’s muscular cheeks, creating a spider web pattern with pre cum.

The anticipation was so frustrating, Harry was about to scream. “So good but-“ with the start of his answer, Cedric pressed the head of his cock inside of him and paused. 

“But what Harry?” He slowly started fucking Harry with just the tip of his dick huge dick. 

“But-“ Harry moaned, feeling Cedric moving. “It wasn’t as good as yours.” Cedric slid his dick all of the way inside of Harry and the dark haired boy let out a scream. 

“Good answer.” Cedric started to move quickly, knowing that Harry was more than capable of taking a hard fuck. Harry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, finally getting what he craved the most. Feeling Cedric inside of him was a sensation he had come to live for, needing nothing more than the sweaty jock fucking his ass. It was heaven. 

In a move of complete surprise to Harry, Cedric reached below their sweating bodies and grabbed Harry’s sizeable cock. During their recent adventures, Harry’s cock hadn’t been given near the attention of his ass or mouth. Cedric usually made Harry cum by fucking him, the best stimulation coming from his prostate but it was always an added bonus when Cedric touched him, the boy had talented hands. 

“Ugh! That feels good!” Harry moaned, lying his forehead on Cedric’s pillows. A small smile plastered itself on Cedric’s face as he swiped his sweaty bangs to one side. Nobody had ever worn Cedric out but Harry always gave him a run for his money. 

They continued like that for a while, Cedric giving Harry everything he had and Harry taking it as best he could. There were a few moments where Harry didn’t know if he could keep going, nearing explosion but the cock ring held back his release. But right when he would start to go limp, Cedric would prop him up, using him as his personal whore. 

“Cedric please! I need to cum! Please let me cum!” Harry screamed. 

It was the behavior Cedric wanted. He wanted Harry to ask him for his release, he wanted it to be him that dictated the famous Harry Potter’s pleasure. So, he grabbed the cock ring and unsnapped it. It only took a couple of seconds of Cedric’s perfect grip until Harry was screaming out Cedric’s name, cumming all over his hands and his own trembling thighs. While not stopping his assault, Cedric scooped up some of Harry’s cum in the middle of his orgasm and started to feed it to the submissive boy. 

Harry sucked Cedric’s fingers so hard Cedric thought they were going to come off. If there was one thing Harry loved more than fucking, it was probably the taste of cum, even if it was his own. “That’s it baby, eat your cum.” With one last thrust into Harry’s tightening hole, Cedric blew his load deep inside. Harry threw his head back off of Cedric fingers, he loved when Cedric came in his ass. “You like that slut?” Cedric screamed in his orgasmic haze. “Fuck! Take that cock!”

For a minute, they sat there. Harry with his head thrown back, feeling Cedric’s cum inside of him, Cedric breathing hard behind, both covered in sweat. Harry winced when Cedric finally withdrew himself, immediately the emptiness he felt bothered him but Harry knew better than to move, Cedric liked to admire his handiwork. 

“Got you good.” Cedric smiled at Harry’s dripping and open hole. “Lay on your back.”

Without any questions, Harry flipped over on his back and raised his legs to Cedric laughter. “Such a slut.” Slowly, Cedric scooped out his cum from Harry’s hole, trying to gather all that he could. From what Harry could see between his legs, Cedric had shot a lot. The older boy moved between Harry’s cum covered thighs and laid on top of him, the warm weight of Cedric’s body felt amazing to both boys. 

“Stick out your tongue.” Harry did so immediately. 

Lifting his hand high above Harry’s face, Cedric slowly let the cum fall, leaving splatters on the Gryffindor’s face. Understanding what Cedric wanted, Harry quickly started to catch the cum on his tongue, instantly swallowing whatever he managed to get in his mouth. “Good boy, same time tomorrow?”

It felt like days to Harry. He sat through each class with only partial attention being paid, his erection straining beneath the desk at each class. Just the idea that he was meeting Cedric later that night was enough to get him extremely worked up.  
When it finally came time to return to the dormitory, Harry almost ran, leaving Ron and Hermoine at the dinner table, their food not even half finished. When he arrived to his room, he found a note on top of his pillow. 

Harry, 

We will meeting tonight in the Divination Classroom. We have a surprise. 

\- C + K

At the bottom of the note was a short list. The first and foremost was he had to be clean, especially down there. They had given him a magical compound that instantly removed any hair and Harry applied it to his hole generously. Then came the stretching. Every once in a while, Cedric would request Harry stretch himself. The first time he proposed that, Cedric had fucked him with his cock and a small dildo. He said it was so he would be ready for when him and Viktor double fucked him. 

So, taking his favorite sex toy, Harry lined his wand up with his hole and started to push. It was all for show really, Cedric had stretched him well the night before but Harry wasn’t going to miss out on an opportunity to play with himself, especially because it turned him on that Cedric knew he was doing it. 

Luckily for him, his process went without a snag. Ron and the other boys still hadn’t returned to the dorm so Harry could get ready without having to lie to his friend.

Last of the requests from Cedric and Krum was to take a shower right before meeting them which Harry did with lightening speed. Quickly pulling on his Gryffindor jock strap (which Krum requested he wear) and other clothes, Harry scrambled out of the Gryffindor tower and headed to the Divination room. 

Even through the turns of Hogwarts castle, Harry found himself at the entrance of Professor Trelawney classroom in nearly a heartbeat. The lights had been turned off and when Harry opened the door, a wave of warm fumes washed over him, instantly comforting him all over. Inching slowly into the room, Harry couldn’t tell if Cedric and Viktor were there yet. 

“Hello?” He called out, waving his hands in front of him to try and navigate himself through the dark room. “Anybody in here?” 

Suddenly, the lights came on. At first Harry couldn’t see anything but as his eyes slowly adjusted, he saw Cedric and Viktor sitting at a student desk, both completely naked and hard. Harry examined their bodies with lust when he noticed Cedric’s cock looked particularly wet, no doubt evidence that Krum had been sucking it a minute before. 

“Harry!” Cedric said happily. “So glad you could join us.” A twitch of nerves ran though Harry, Cedric was usually only this happy when he had something really naughty planned. “Did you prepare like we asked you?”

Harry nodded, looking down. Cedric liked it when the boy only stuck to necessary words. “I bet you want to know what your surprise is.” Harry nodded again, this time looking over the boys to see if they brought anything. “Turn around.”

Harry raised his eyebrow at Cedric before turning around toward the teachers desk. Sitting on the round platform was his best friend, Ron Weasley, bound and gagged to a chair and completely naked looking directly at Harry.

“Ron!” Harry screamed, jumping forward to help his friend. He was too slow though as Cedric and Viktor were on him in an instant, bringing him to his knees, completely helpless. 

“You wouldn’t want to ruin your surprise, would you Harry?” Cedric asked, pushing Harry’s shoulder to keep him still. 

Harry shook his head. “Please, don’t involve him, he’s not like me.”

Cedric smiled to Viktor before looking down at Harry and what he saw shocked him. Even in the midst of his best friend being held against his will only a few feet away, the great Harry Potter was eyeing Cedric’s cock, moving his face slowly closer to the huge sausage “And why don’t you tell Ron what you are?” Cedric moving his dick away.

Shame washed over Harry. Even though he knew it was wrong and he knew that he shouldn’t, he wanted to tell Ron and more importantly, he wanted to obey Cedric.

Harry relaxed himself on the floor, looking down to the floor. “I’m—“

“Whoa!” Cedric interrupted. “You have to look at him when you say it, how else will he know your telling the truth?”

Obeying Cedric’s orders, Harry slowly started to look up at his friend. He started with Ron’s feet and moved upward, checking out his friend’s body for the first time. Ron wasn’t toned like Harry or sculpted like Cedric but he had a strong mass to him, similar to Viktor’s body type and it was already starting to make Harry hard. He was pale but in a way that complimented his red hair perfectly. He had strong legs with a light dusting of hair and a beautiful heaving chest that was bound by rope. But what Harry noticed the most was the size of Ron’s cock and it nearly took his breath away. Covered in red hair, Ron’s cock was completely flaccid and still bigger than most men fully erect. Harry’s hole twitched. 

Then he saw Ron’s eyes, meeting up with them to tell his best friend what he had become, what Cedric and Krum had helped him find. He had expected to find anger or fear but instead he found shock. Shock from Ron that his best friend could be reduced to nothing more than a cum loving sex pig. 

“Ron—“ Harry muttered. He glanced at both Viktor and Cedric, huge smiles beamed down at him. Cedric rubbed his dick against Harry’s face encouragingly and at the stimulation, Harry broke. “Ron, I love cock. I’m a cock slut. I like to get fucked, I like the taste of cum and I like to be used. Cedric and Krum have been using me for the last couple of weeks and I’ve been letting them. I… I need it.”

If possible, Ron’s eyes grew bigger. It wasn’t only his best friend; it was a world-class seeker and the Hogwarts golden child that were into this. 

Ron and Harry stared at each other for a minute, the heaving of Ron’s naked chest against the ropes making the only sound. Harry felt ashamed and oddly aroused, he could feel the head of his dick pressing against the waistband of his jockstrap. 

“You did good Harry.” Cedric said. “Now you get your reward.” Viktor walked behind Harry and removed his shirt, revealing to Ron Harry’s beautiful stomach and chest. While doing so, Cedric resumed rubbing his cock against Harry’s face. Harry tried to lick it as it passed his lips but he didn’t stop looking at Ron, even in his current state. “Stand up and take your pants off.” Cedric ordered. 

Harry leapt up and stripped himself of his shoes and pants, leaving him only in his Quittich jockstrap. “Just for you Viktor.” Cedric said, giving Harry the once over. The hunger in Viktor’s eyes intensified when he was the smaller boy in his even smaller jockstrap. Cedric stood up beside Harry and both of them looked at Ron. 

“Looks good doesn’t he?” Cedric asked, starting to feel Harry’s ass. “I know you’ve been dreaming of this, of being able to take more cock.” It was true, Harry had wanted Ron ever since he had discovered his new desires. More than once he had fantasized about catching Ron jerking off or just dropping to his knees in the common room but he didn’t want him like this. Cedric slowly inserted his finger inside of Harry, receiving a moan in exchange. “You stretched yourself, good boy.” Cedric pushed four fingers inside of Harry and moved them in and out. “Why don’t you go show Ron what you can do?”

Harry looked at Cedric who gave him an encouraging smile and pushed his fingers in extra deep. “Okay.” He whispered back to his teacher. Cedric removed his fingers, leaving Harry free to approach Ron. 

“Harry.” Krum spoke solemnly from behind him. “On your knees.” Harry, remembering his training, dropped to his knees and crawled toward Ron who was now looking at Harry with disbelief. 

“Sorry about this.” Harry muttered quietly before taking the tip of Ron’s soft cock into his mouth. Ron hitched a breath and jerked back. Not to be discouraged, Harry leaned forward again and started to suck on the tip, not letting it go. Ron let out a small but defeated moan, which was enough to egg Harry on. 

Up until this point, Harry had only sucked Cedric and Krum’s cocks. After one particularly long session which ended with Harry’s face covered in their cum, Cedric had joked that Harry’s throat was designed to be fucked and after seeing how easy it was to suck down Ron’s, Harry started to believe him. Taking Ron’s soft cock all the way down to the root elicited a moan from the red headed boy and Harry could feel his teenage dick starting to get hard in his mouth. Harry looked up at his friend and licked the cock from base to tip, meeting Ron’s eyes with his own and making sure to give him a show. Copying a technique he had seen from Krum on their first night together, Harry dipped his tongue into Ron’s slit and scooped up the pre cum that was starting to form. He showed Ron what he was about to swallow and Ron watched his every move. 

Harry pulled back for a second, stroking Ron’s cock and bringing it to full size. When all was said in done, Harry could barely fit his hand all the way around and the length made Harry question if he could take it all the way. But he wasn’t to be deterred from trying. With one strong push, Harry attempted to take Ron all the way to the root which immediately caused him to gag. 

“Clearly we still have some training to do.” Cedric said to Viktor. Harry felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him and he tried again, determined to keep it down. Ron threw his head back when Harry started to move up and down, running his tongue along the underside of his dick. “Get it nice and wet.” They both heard again from Cedric. Harry started to drool as much as he could. 

Viktor wouldn’t admit that he was slightly jealous of Cedric. He had made Harry his pet and with every activity the two of them engaged in, he fell even more within Cedric’s grasp. Even now he was sucking his bound and gagged best friends’ cock just because the older boy had told him too. It was truly fascinating to see what a slut Harry had become in just a couple of weeks. 

“Good Harry, deep throat it.” Cedric said from the side, leaning against another one of the student desks, his beautiful bare butt rubbing against the tablecloth and his arms crossed over his perfect body. “Watch your teeth.” He turned to Krum. “I think it’s time.”

Harry didn’t stop what he was doing but he listened intently to what Cedric was saying. “Harry, it’s time for Ron to fuck you.”


	3. The Surprise pt II

Title: A Surprise Pt. 2  
Rating: NC-17  
Chapter: 3/?  
Pairing: Cedric/Viktor/Harry/Ron  
Warnings: Pure slash fiction. If you are uncomfortable with mature acts between men, please do not read. PWP to the fullest extent.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of Warner Brothers and JK Rowling, I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.

 

Harry removed the monster cock from his swollen lips, a strand of saliva connecting the tip of Ron’s dick to Harry’s mouth. He couldn’t be sure but he might have heard a disappointed sigh from Ron when he stopped. He also wasn’t sure he had heard Cedric right. 

“You want him to fuck me?” He asked, “I think that’s too far.”

Cedric threw his head back and laughed. “Too far? What did you think you were going to do?” Cedric moved from his spot on the table and grabbed Harry’s hair. “You are going to get fucked by that dick because that’s what you were made for.” Cedric looked up at Ron who was watching all of this with curious eyes. “Your in for a treat.”

Cedric stood up, leaving Harry on his knees in front of Ron, his face covered in a mixture of spit and pre-cum. Even through his interaction with Cedric, Harry didn’t let go of Ron’s cock, stroking it lazily as Viktor approach the group, his hard dick moving like a pin wheel as he walked. Harry’s arousal tented out his tight jockstrap. 

Together, the two older boys each took a side around Harry and grasped an arm. Begrudgingly, Harry released Ron’s cock as the two Seekers lifted him up and turned him around. Cedric knew it wouldn’t take a lot of convincing to get Harry to let Ron fuck him. If there was one thing Cedric could count on it was that Harry Potter was always available to take a cock. 

Viktor forcefully bent the Gryffindor over, exposing his hole to Ron. Not so gently, the Bulgarian started finger fucking him, making sure Ron got to see how accommodating Harry’s ass could be. Harry took in the empty classroom while he felt the fingers move inside of him, holding his muscular cheeks apart so Viktor had better access. The Divination classroom was similar to every other room in Hogwarts in that Cedric, Viktor and Harry had utilized it for their sexual escapades. Harry had a brief flashback of himself bent over one of the student desks, moaning out Viktor’s name while he hit his prostate on every in-ward thrust. 

But that was then and this was now. And right now, his best friend was watching his Quittich idol finger fuck him while Cedric looked on. Playfully, Cedric sat down on Ron’s lap, stroking his cock as he whispered to Ron. 

“Your going to love this.” He said softly. Ron moaned, thrusting his hips up into Cedric’s fist. “There you go.” Cedric smiled, he knew Ron would warm up eventually. “Your going to love how tight he is, feel your cock slide up inside him. Make sure to watch his face when you do, I’ve never seen anybody get so much pleasure out of something.”

Ron’s breathing quickened and Cedric stopped stroking him, hoping to hold off his orgasm as long as possible. “You’ll want to wait.” Cedric said, noticing Ron’s disappointed look. 

Hearing all of the talking behind him made Harry hornier than he had been since he had started getting fucked. The idea that his best friend, his confidant, was going to fuck his with his huge cock was driving him wild. “Let me suck you.” Harry said out loud. If he was being honest, he wasn’t directing the question to any particular person, he was just hoping that somebody would oblige. The familiar sound of Cedric’s laugh penetrated Harry’s ears. 

“I love when he asks for it.” Cedric said to Viktor as he stood up off of Ron’s lap. Viktor smiled and thrust his fingers into Harry extra hard, reminding the boy who lived of the anal intrusion. Harry pushed back on the fingers submissively, hoping to get them as deep into his rectum as possible. 

Cedric stood in front of Harry and lined his cock up with the younger boys lips. If there was one area where Harry shined, it was sucking cock. He did everything wonderfully. The enthusiasm, the drive and the need to be perfect were all reflected in the raven haired boys blowjobs. He looked so good crammed full of dick.

Harry sucked in the dick as deep as he could, making sure his lips touched Cedric’s pubic hair before he started to suck up and down. If he was comparing sucking Cedric’s dick with Ron’s, Cedric won, Cedric would always win. It had been his cock that had brought on his new lust and for that he would always be thankful and willing. He had learned the hard way to take it to the root first. On one of their first outings, Cedric had fucked Harry’s mouth ruthlessly when the younger boy had tried to just suck the top half. “Be a good slut and get it all in.” Cedric had said, standing in front of a kneeling Harry, hitting his head into the wall with every thrust, “don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Cedric was starting to find it difficult to come up with sufficient punishments for Harry, the boy loved it rough. 

“I fucking love your throat” Cedric moaned out, running his hand down Harry’s sweating back and raising an eye brow to Ron. “His favorite is cum.” Ron moaned into his gag. 

At this point, Viktor was starting to get restless. He wanted stimulation and watching Cedric’s dick slide in and out of Harry’s mouth made him want it more. He knew he couldn’t fuck the younger boy; Cedric had made sure to tell him before their surprise that the first person that would be fucking Harry tonight would be Ron. “He needs to be fresh.” Cedric had instructed him while Viktor had sucked his cock. It had been fun before Harry had gotten there. They had kept the lights off during their little rendezvous, making sure Ron was only able to hear their moans in the dark. It was extremely stimulating. 

With resolve, Viktor pulled his fingers out of Harry’s ass and made his way over to his mouth. “I want him to suck us both.” Viktor told Cedric, trying to command a commander. Cedric shrugged and grabbed Viktor’s cock, lining it up next to his own and sliding both of the tips into Harry’s mouth. Harry happily obliged.

“Okay, but only for a minute, we still have to get to the main event.” Cedric told Viktor. 

Harry sucked both of the boys cock with added vigor, always enjoying the taste of both of them in his mouth. Behind him, his best friend watched, eyes unmoving, Harry take the cocks as far as they could go down his throat. It was a little more familiar for Ron than any of the seekers knew. He hadn’t ever fucked a boy before, he was straight, but there had been many times in the Burrow where Fred and George demand he play submissive to their dominant. Watching Harry reminded Ron of a time only last summer where the twins had violated his mouth together with their identical dicks. 

“Look at him Fred, he sucks a mean cock, doesn’t he?” George said while running his hands through Ron’s matching fire red hair. Ron had taken his brothers as far into his throat as he could but it hadn’t been much, definitely not as far as Harry could go. And even though he had told his brothers that he didn’t like sucking them, they both knew it was a ruse, Ron got off on sex, period. 

“You think he’s ready?” Cedric asked Viktor, snapping Ron out of his flashback. His cock was achingly hard and he could only hope that it was time for the main event. For a moment, Ron felt a little sick with himself. He was taking advantage of Harry, watching him have sex with two other boys who clearly were manipulating him. But when Harry stood up and turned around, Ron knew that the boy who lived now lived for taking dick, it was all in his eyes. There was a slight gleam, a hunger to be filled that Ron knew hadn’t been there a couple months ago but was definitely there now. It was unbelievably arousing how much Harry needed this and even through the guilt, Ron knew he would be fucking that ass. 

Harry was nearly in overdrive at this point. Glancing around him, he didn’t see three friends, he saw three huge cocks that were dripping with his saliva and all he wanted was to get them back into his mouth or hopefully, his ass. Harry loved everything a cock could do to him and he often fantasized about the different ways that Cedric could fuck him. But his fantasies had often strayed, going to his best friend, Seamus, sometimes he even imagined what it would be like to have Malfoy inside of him. 

“Harry, why don’t you go take a seat?” Cedric asked, motioning toward Ron. Harry could feel butterflies in his stomach, propelling him forward towards Ron’s 11-inch monster cock. Stretching out one leg, Harry placed it over Ron and through the hole of the armrest before following suit on the other side, straddling the redhead. Ron looked up at Harry, his mouth still gagged and they locked eyes. Harry could feel Ron’s engorged head between his cheeks and he slowly started to grind, causing Ron to moan. They didn’t break eye contact and Harry could feel Ron spreading his pre-cum all his backside. 

Just when Harry had found a groove, Cedric came up behind him, slowing down his grinding and grabbing him by the shoulder. “Enough is enough.” He whispered into Harry’s ear. “We can’t keep delaying.”

Ron felt Cedric grasp his shaft firmly and line it up with Harry’s hole. “Wait!” Harry screamed, wanting to ask for extra lube but it was too late, Cedric was already cramming half of Ron’s meat inside of him. “Oh! Fuck!” Harry screamed out in pain and pleasure. Ron threw his head back and groaned at Harry’s tightness. Harry was happy Cedric had him stretched himself prior.

“He wants you in here Ron.” Cedric said breathless. The two friends fucking turned him on. “He told me he imagined what it would be like for you to fuck him. How he wants to taste your sweet cum.” Both boys moaned and Harry continued to lower down, feeling like Ron’s cock had no end. “He probably didn’t think you’d be this big though. Hell, I didn’t. But I bet he’s glad you are.” Cedric gave one final push on Harry’s shoulder and he was fully sheathed on Ron’s cock, feeling the red pubic hair brushing his smooth cheeks. 

“It feels so big!” Harry moaned, putting his head on Cedric’s shoulder. Cedric rubbed Ron’s balls, rolling them around in his hand and with the other rubbed Harry’s sweaty chest. Ron could barely stand how good Harry felt. When his brothers had fucked him, it was always uncomfortable but all of the discomfort was disappearing from Harry’s face. Instead he sat there, a boy in pure ecstasy, like there was nothing else that had brought him this much happiness. Ron gave the smallest of thrusts, loving the way Harry hitched his breathing. 

Ron could feel the ropes cutting into his skin but it took everything he had to not lay Harry down and fuck him into oblivion. Even his gag kept the moaning and dirty talk to a minimum. All he could do was watch Harry move up and down on him while Cedric whispered dirty suggestions in his ear, every once in a while being able to give a slight push to burrow himself further inside of Harry. If he had been able to do more, he might not have noticed Viktor approaching, clearly wanting some action as well. 

Krum slipped behind Cedric and pressed his 8-inch, upward curved cock between the seekers cheeks, rubbing his hands down the blonds perfect torso. Cedric’s ass had become a thing of legend at Hogwarts. Not in the way Harry’s would soon become, renowned for it’s constant influx of cum but instead for it’s physical perfection. His ass was comprised of two perfectly formed hard orbs with a light dusting of blond hair. His hole, on the other hand, was completely bear, something that had driven the older boys in Hufflepuff wild during Cedric’s first year. Even with his dick sliding between Cedric’s cheeks, Krum could only get an idea of what it would like to be inside the golden boy. Before he could think too much about it, he felt Cedric grabbing his dick. 

“I’m not the one who gets fucked around here.” Cedric stated. He removed his hands from Harry and turned to Krum, both of their dicks waving in the air. Krum debated whether to fight Cedric. He knew the boy had a dominating attitude and he wasn’t sure he wanted to resist it; he just wanted to cum. “Suck it.” Cedric demanded, forgetting Harry and Ron, wanting to teach Krum his place. “Lay down, I want to bugger your throat.”

Krum couldn’t help himself. He gave Cedric’s cock a slight glance and that was all it took. Even though he was typically a top, Cedric had a magnetism that made you want to obey, made you want him inside you. Krum dropped to his knees and then laid down with his arm behind his head. Cedric quickly climbed on top of Krum, quickly thrusting in his mouth. Krum angled his head downward, trying to find the right angle to fit Cedric’s cock down his throat. The only thing in his vision was Cedric’s gorgeous stomach but every once in a while, he would get a shot of Harry still riding Ron’s cock, Ron looking between Harry and Cedric. “Yeah, come on baby, suck it.” Cedric groaned and Krum started to get into the blowjob. He wiggled his tongue in the piss slit and stroked the part of the shaft he couldn’t take. Being at a weird angle, Krum could feel every thrust of Cedric’s hitting his reflex. Following one small thrust, Krum gagged slightly, causing Cedric to break out in a sadistic laugh. “Is that how you became a world class seeker?” Cedric kept thrusting into Krum’s mouth, disregarding his discomfort. “I don’t think so, let’s see that star throat in action.” 

Cedric thrust rapidly in and out of Viktor’s mouth; continuously feeding his cock as far as it would go. He heard Harry give out a particularly loud moan behind him and he smiled. “Keep giving it to him Ron!” Cedric yelled over his shoulder. Harry broke out in a slight smile; he loved when Cedric talked about him like he was his property because he was. Even when Krum fucked him he knew that it was just a placeholder. Just something to make him feel full until Cedric could get inside of him again. He didn’t know if another cock could give him the pleasure that Cedric’s did but Ron’s was getting close. 

They remained like that for a couple minutes. Harry switched up tempo’s on Ron, wanting to show him how Cedric had taught him. Cedric and Krum had switched positions. Cedric was on his knees, standing up straight facing Harry and Ron. Krum was on all fours with Cedric’s abusing his mouth. Ron couldn’t help but notice the difference between Harry and Viktor’s holes which was now displayed for him. Where Harry was smooth, Krum was extremely hairy. 

Cedric was moaning uncontrollably at Viktor’s blowjob. Over the last two weeks, the concentration had mainly been on Harry, giving Viktor and Cedric little time to themselves. One time Harry had been at class and both boys had snuck into the bathroom again, finishing what they had originally started. Viktor had ended up taking Cedric’s dick, just like he knew he would. He didn’t beg for it like Harry did, instead he moved up and down on the thick shaft with a seriousness that Cedric had never seen in any of his partners. It was like the only he was lost too the world, concentrating so much on the pleasure because it might disappear at any second. It made sense why he was a seeker. 

“That’s good for now.” Cedric said, withdrawing his cock. Viktor moved forward, trying to keep it in his mouth but Cedric pushed him back. “I said that’s enough. Don’t tell me your bottoming out now.” Cedric smiled at Viktor and he smiled back. They had become friends over the last couple weeks, bonding over their love for fucking Harry. 

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Cedric approach them, followed by Viktor, both with raging hard-ons. “It’s getting late boys.” Cedric said, stroking Harrys back and giving Ron a pat. He started to unfasten Ron’s binds, undoing each knot and the ropes fell to the floor. The first thing Ron did was grab Harry around the waist, thrusting into him and pushing him down at the same time. Harry screamed out. 

“Such a fucking slut!” Ron growled, pushing into Harry harder and latching his teeth over Harry’s sensitive nipple. Harry’s eyes were now the size of saucers as he concentrated on Ron’s excessive force. It had been easy before because he dictated the rhythm but now Ron was in charge and he wanted Harry to take it rough. Ron gave one last suck to Harry’s nipple, hoping to leave a mark.

“You fucking love this. My best friend. I could have been feeding you loads for years!” Ron barked. “I bet you would let the whole house fuck you if you could. The Quidditch team too.”

Harry loved Ron’s verbal abuse, having gotten so much of it from Cedric and Krum. Ron stood up, using his brawny arms to support Harry and keep him on his dick and laid Harry on Trelawney’s desk, knocking papers and crystal balls to the floor. “His hole is so tight!” he moaned out. 

Cedric was enjoying the show and had to be apart of it. He motioned to Krum and the each took a spot on either side of Harry’s head, dropping their cocks on his face. From beneath the thick shafts, Harry could see Ron eyeing the cocks with hunger similar to his own. It wasn’t as intense but Harry gave him a slight nod to let him know it was okay. Ron then leaned forward, his torso fully on top of Harry and the two boys started to lick Cedric and Viktor’s dick’s with reckless abandon. They didn’t even try to get them fully into their mouths, they just ran their tongues along whatever they could find. Ron loved the taste of their pre-cum, it wasn’t as tart as his brothers. 

Finally, the time came and Ron felt a familiar swelling in his balls. He started to push harder and moan louder, letting his partners know of his impending orgasm. “Fuck, here it comes! You ready Harry! Tell me you want it!” He screamed out. 

“I want it so bad! Please Ron! Give me your juicy cum, my cunt needs it!” Harry panted.

Hearing Harry’s dirty pleas sent Ron to the edge of oblivion and he blasted his cum inside Harry’s hole. Harry tried to moan out but Cedric shoved his dick in instead, pushing into his cheek. Harry’s eyes were shut tight, clenching his asshole to milk every last drop of cum from Ron’s beautiful dick.

After several spurts, Ron withdrew. His dick hadn’t deflated much but it was covered in cum and Harry’s ass juices. Cedric and Viktor put their hands on Harry and held him down; they wanted to end it like this. They both started to stroke their cocks over Harry’s face and aimed. Harry rubbed both of their thighs, encouraging them to give him their loads. Viktor responded to Harry’s touch, shivers running through him as Harry grazed his hole. 

With the sensation or Harry’s thin finger on his ass, Krum shot his load all over Harry’s face and Cedric’s dick. The first flew past Harry and onto the desk but the second shot went right onto Harry’s glasses and the bridge of his nose. “Yeah…” Krum moaned, “Just like that.”

The next shot continued to paint Harry’s face. Cedric watched and continued to play with himself, using Krum’s cum as added lube. “You look so hot like that Krum.” Cedric added. “Shooting a load all over my boy.”

Once Krum was finished, Cedric knew that it was his turn. He liked being the last to cum; he wanted Harry to leave with the taste of his cum in his mouth or the feeling of his dick in his hole. Cedric pushed Viktor slightly to the side and climbed up on the desk to mount Harry’s face. Ron and Viktor both watched, lazily stroking their deflating cocks. 

“You look good slut.” Cedric whispered to Harry. “Just how I like you, begging for cum. Your so spoiled, look how well we supply you with seed.” He placed the head of his dick inside Harry’s mouth and fed it into him a little. When it was only about a quarter in, Cedric started to jerk off furiously. “Yeah, oh! That feels so good! Lick the tip!” Harry quickly swirled his head around Cedric’s tip and Cedric pushed a finger inside his own hole. “Just like that. Oh God! Here it comes! Get ready!”

Cedric scream and unloaded into Harry’s mouth. Harry was used too much more cock in his throat when he had to swallow so this was a breeze. He accepted every shot right to the back of his throat and swallowed it lovingly. Cedric kept his finger buried deep inside of him while he shuddered with each blast of cum. After a couple seconds, Cedric removed his cock from Harry’s lips and shot a couple additional shots on top of Viktor’s cum. 

Pulling his finger out of his hole, Cedric removed himself from on top of Harry and motioned to Ron. “Finish him off.”

Ron, a little clearer headed after cumming, moved toward Harry cautiously. He gave Cedric one last look before lowering his head and taking Harry into his mouth. Harry sighed but didn’t thrust; he waited for Ron to move. Ron bobbed his head up and down a couple times, not minding the taste of Harry. He was able to smell his own cum from inside Harry and it fueled him to suck faster. Seconds later, Harry screamed out and instantly came in Ron’s mouth. On instinct, Ron pulled off, getting squirted in the face with Harry’s cum. He pulled back and wiped it off, continuing to watch Harry spew all over himself. 

Cedric put his arm around Ron’s shoulder and gave his cock a squeeze. “Welcome to the club.”


	4. A Propitious Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Seekers  
> Chapter: A Propitious Arrangement Pt. I  
> Pairing: Harry / Cedric  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Disclaimer: Didn’t make up Harry Potter and I don’t get any money from this. (But wouldn’t it be cool if I did?)  
> Author’s Note: Wrote the first chapters of this story a long time ago but it seems to be doing well on here and I had another chapter on deck, so here it is! Sorry I have to keep dividing the chapters in two parts, I always forget how many pages it takes to write erotica.

-x-

“Where is he?” Ron asked. 

“He should've been here by now.” Cedric had told Harry to meet them in the astronomy tower at a quarter to ten. But as the minutes ticked by, the boy who lived was nowhere to be found.  

“Maybe he is not trained as well as you thought.” Viktor chuckled. 

A flash of anger struck Cedric and he clenched his jaw. “I guess we’ll have to work harder, then.” 

A few moments later, rushed footsteps came up the winding staircase and Harry appeared, his face was red and his hands shook. “Sorry I’m late.” He mumbled and dropped his bag and books to the floor. “Oliver’s been making us stay late. Even though there’s no Quidditch this year, he wants us to stay ahead.” Harry dared to look at Cedric who had gone completely rigid. “I am really sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” There was a feigned softness to Cedric’s voice. “Just get undressed and get on your knees.” 

Harry smiled and his clothes came off in an instant. Cedric stopped him before he lowered his jockstrap and Harry knelt on the ground.

“Take out my cock.” Cedric’s voice was low and stern. 

The fastenings of Cedric’s pants came undone easily enough and Harry’s mouth watered as he reached into the fabric and withdrew Cedric’s half hard prick. But, when he leaned forward with his tongue outstretched, Cedric stopped him within an inch of his cock. “Now do them.” He nodded to Ron and Viktor. 

“Sorry.” Harry flushed and crawled between the other boys. Watching Cedric command Harry had both Viktor and Ron completely hard and Harry felt their cocks throb in his hand as he pulled them out at the same time. Without thinking, Harry stroked and the three boys sighed in relief. 

“Did I say you could touch them?” 

“No.” Harry released them both. “I’m sorry.” 

“Come here.” 

Harry positioned himself on his knees before Cedric, relaxed his jaw and opened his mouth.

“You’ve been a bad boy tonight.” Cedric ran his thumb along Harry’s jawline. “You were late. You can’t follow simple orders… maybe I’ve been too lenient.” His finger crept into Harry’s mouth. Harry sucked on it but immediately stopped when he realized he’d been baited. “You see what I mean?” The older boy scolded. 

“I’m s-” 

“Don’t apologize again, Harry. Apologies are worth nothing. You’re going to have to make it up to me.” 

“Of course.” Harry nodded vigorously. “Whatever you want. Just-” He glanced to Cedric’s cock, which was now fully hard, and it waved near Harry’s face. 

“Are you making a demand of me?” Cedric laughed. Harry glanced to the side to see Ron and Viktor looked very nervous but very aroused. 

“What? No, I-” Harry took a deep breath. “How can I make it up to you?” 

“That’s better.” Cedric collected a bead of precum from his tip and spread it across Harry’s lips. “You know I don’t like punishing you, right?” Cedric ran his digit across the younger boys tongue. “We both want the same thing. For you to be filled with cock.” 

Cedric grabbed himself and stroked his shaft lightly. “Go ahead,” he shoved his thumb down Harry’s throat, “Suck.” The bulge in Harry’s jockstrap twitched. “Is that what you were thinking about while you were at practice? Getting filled with our cum? Being used for the slut you are? I bet it thrills you to know that your Quidditch team has no idea what a whore you are. How desperate you can be. Do you think they would still idolize you if they saw what I see now?”

His comments had done their job. Harry feasted on Cedric’s thumb with as much vigor as he could muster, his whole body flushed and his eyes jumped between the men in the room with an insatiable hunger. 

Cedric pulled his finger away, which Harry tried to hold with his tongue. But it was replaced by the tip of Cedric’s cock that now rested on Harry’s lips.

The warmth of flowing precum drove Harry insane. “Yes.” He mumbled, careful not to pull away.     


“Yeah?” He grazed the shaft over Harry’s lips. “Do you want to get fucked by me?”

“God, yes…” Harry cried. He had started to break. 

Cedric grabbed Harry’s hair and leaned forward so they were face to face. “Then you shouldn’t have been late.” He pushed Harry down to the ground so his face pressed against the floor and his ass was high in the air. 

Cedric grabbed his wand from the window cill. “Incarceous.” Ropes grew from the floor like vines and wrapped themselves around Harry until he was stuck in place. 

“Aye, I wanted to use his mouth.” Ron complained. “Can we fuck him at least?” 

“He hasn’t earned the right to get fucked.” Cedric sneered as his hand ran up Harry’s thigh. “But he’s still going to get us off.”  

Cedric gathered a huge wad of saliva and spit it on the exposed opening. It ran down in globs and Cedric motioned for Ron to lay his cock flat against Harry’s hole and slide it along the cleft of his ass. Once he had developed a rhythm, and his dick was completely saturated in spit, Cedric pushed Harry’s cheeks together so Ron had a fleshy channel to thrust into. “You don’t even need a hole for us to fuck you, slut. That gorgeous ass is going to get us off all on it’s own.” 

Harry groaned as he felt his hole teased and the pleasurable grunts from Ron. “Please fuck me… please....” Harry pleaded. 

“Begging won’t help you now.” Cedric laughed as Ron picked up the pace. “You should've thought about that before you kept us waiting.”  

Ron threw his head back and yelled as think white ribbons exploded from his cock and dripped down Harry’s back. 

“Viktor?” Cedric beckoned the other Seeker forward who took his place behind Harry without hesitation and repeated Ron’s ministrations. Ron had left a slimy trail of cum down Harry’s crack and Viktor slid his cock against it, making sure to tease Harry’s hole with the tip of his thumb. 

“He’s twitching to be filled.” Viktor nodded to Cedric. “Greedy little slut.” 

Harry had never felt so used. More than anything, he wanted to feel a cock inside him, cumming in him. But there was nothing for him to do but lay there as the three boys used his body for their pleasure.

Viktor slapped his cock on Harry’s cheeks one last time then moved forward, straddled Harry’s shoulders and shot his load all over the back of Harry’s hair. “Even his back looks good covered in cum.” 

The three of them giggled as Cedric got behind Harry and played with the cum the other two had left. “You could have all of this.” He scooped up a big glob and stuck it in his mouth and made sure he was loud enough so Harry could hear him clearly. “Such a shame.” 

With a final lick to his finger, Cedric thrust against Harry and he spanked him hard for effect. It didn’t take long until his own load was added to Ron and Viktor’s. He pulled back and stroked himself as his cum sprayed all over Harry’s ass. 

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson.” Cedric pushed his dick back into his pants and zipped up as Ron handed him a small bag. 

Harry was a shaking mess. “I have. Please, I have, I won’t be late again, I promise.” 

“I wish I could believe you, Harry but your punishment isn’t over yet.” He turned the bag over and a butt plug and cock ring fell into his hand. “These binds will disintegrate around dawn. I hope for your sake, nobody comes by before then.” 

“Wait!” Harry screamed as the plug was thrust into him and grazed his prostate. “You can’t leave me like this…” 

“What did I say about giving me orders?” Cedric was careful when he fastened the cock ring as Harry was incredibly hard and Cedric didn’t want him cumming yet. “I think a night alone is exactly what you need.” 

Ron and Viktor filed from the room with devious smirks and Cedric followed behind them. But before he left, he wanted one last look at his new favorite toy. So he turned on his heel and smiled. “See you tomorrow.” 

-x-

When Cedric returned the next morning, Harry was a red, quivering mess. His legs had gone stiff but he couldn’t move so he shook as he tried to keep himself upright without the binds cutting into him.

“Have a good night, Harry?” Cedric beamed as he came into the open room. He inspected Harry’s hole. “Doesn’t seem like anyone took advantage. Pity.” Harry didn’t want to tell Cedric about the two boys voices he’d heard, late in the night. They had stumbled in, taken a few pictures and tried to stick a finger inside him. But when Harry had groaned for more, they left in a fit of giggles. 

The sun crept from the horizon that cast a warm ray of light through the room and Harry’s bonds disappeared. He fell to the side, sobbing, desperate to touch himself. 

“Here you are, Harry.” Cedric had pulled his cock out and waved it around. “Time for breakfast.” 

It was clear he wanted it. More than anything, though he worried his body would betray him. But the temptation was too much. Harry dragged himself across the room, not bothering to think about how depraved he must look and knelt in front of Cedric. The butt plug stroked his inside and the cock ring kept him completely rigid. But just as his tongue was about to make contact with the tip, Cedric pulled away. 

“Stand up and do it.” He ordered. 

Harry nearly screamed but tried to remain calm. “I don’t know if I can.” 

Cedric just raised an eyebrow. 

With a grunt of exertion, Harry got to his feet. It seemed like his legs would give out from beneath him but he steadied himself. Before he could move, Cedric pressed against him and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Harry relaxed into the older boy but when he reached out to stroke Cedric, he grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and shoved himself into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry held onto Cedric’s thighs for support as his throat was fucked by the huge shaft and Cedric held him in place by the back of the neck.

Once the shock of the night wore off, Harry really started to devour Cedric’s cock. He had been craving it all night, desperate for just a taste and now, he sucked it like his life depended on it. He gagged, spit flew everywhere, covering his face, and when the dick would escape his mouth, he was quick to gobble it back down again. 

“I should leave you exposed more often, I like you desperate.” Cedric laughed and gave a few playful thrusts. 

Harry didn’t seem to notice Cedric was talking, he just carried on with the blowjob, hungry for Cedric’s cum. 

“I’m getting close.” Cedric squeezed the back of Harry’s neck. “Pull off.” 

It was one of the hardest things Harry had ever done but with immense effort, he came off of Cedric’s dick and the older seeker proceeded to stroke it in front of his face. With a loud groan, he coated Harry’s face in sticky cum, that dripped off his chin and down to his chest. Instinctually, Harry’s tongue snaked out and tried to trace the outside of his mouth but Cedric grabbed him by the chin. 

“Would you look at the time?” He said behind a devious grin. “You have to be in History of Magic in a few minutes. Too bad we didn’t have time to get you off.” Harry moaned. “And you better not clean yourself off. I want people to know what a bad boy you’ve been.”

-x-

The rest of the day was awful. Viktor’s cum had dried over the course of the night so the back of his hair stood out in weird directions. His face felt sticky and the scent of cum filled his nose whenever he took a breath. But the worst was the butt plug and cock ring that haunted his every movement, keeping his stimulated and feverishly aroused. 

Ron, who had been in a sexual frenzy since their encounter the night before, had decided to toy with Harry during History of Magic. The redhead had crept his fingers into the back of Harry’s pants and rubbed against his opening, careful never to let his finger breach the ring of muscle. 

When Quidditch practice rolled around, Harry debated whether he could remove the cock ring and get off in the locker room showers. His whole body was on fire and his mind was so foggy, he lost his way to the Quidditch pitch multiple times. But when he pulled open the door to the Gryffindor locker room, he saw his captain, Oliver Wood, in a deep conversation with Cedric on the other side of the room. 

Before he could go up to them, Fred and George appeared from behind a row of lockers and guided Harry away. “Get suited up, Harry! The sooner we start, the sooner psycho Oliver will let us out of here!” 

-x-

Harry had butterflies in his stomach for the entirety of practice. Why had Cedric been talking to Oliver? He knew Cedric too well to know that the older boy was up to something, Harry just never figured he would let the captain of the opposing team into their little group. 

And Oliver was acting like nothing had happened. He barked orders at them, like he did everyday but Harry did wonder if he saw his captain rub his crotch through his Quidditch robes a few times. 

But time on his broom had given him some control over his body and clarity, so he did his best to brace for whatever awaited him on the other side of practice. 

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: If you liked the story, don’t forget to comment or kudos. They give me warm, fuzzy feelings.


End file.
